


Sunday Morning

by monstabaebae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, M/M, Wonkyun, fluffy relationship, nothing but fluff, sleepy Hoseok and chef Changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: When Changkyun has the day off and decides to cook breakfast for his boyfriend, Hoseok.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr. I hope you all enjoy!

The sunlight poured into the bedroom, making the small space glow in tendrils of shimmering gold. Changkyun woke up slowly, his eyes fluttering open as the sunlight glowed directly on his face. Once his sight adjusted, his gaze fell onto the sleeping figure beside him.

Curled into the pillow, one arm hugging Changkyun’s waist loosely, was his boyfriend. Don’t be deceived by his large stature: His boyfriend, a handsome-faced giant by the name of Hoseok, was the epitome of a snuggle bug, face smooshed as he danced in dreamland.

Changkyun hummed as he took in the creases on his boyfriend’s brow as he slept, his lips pursed as he exhaled softly through his mouth. His blonde hair practically covered his features, making him look even more adorable. Changkyun cooed internally, secretly loving the sight as he brushed the stray locks from Hoseok’s face.

Pulling away, Changkyun decided to let his boyfriend sleep instead of ogling the entire morning. With a yawn, he stood up and went to the bathroom to wash up. He used the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed his face, glancing at his reflection with a hum.

Hoseok liked to tell the younger that he was beautiful, that he loved everything about Changkyun. Changkyun blushed at the thought, seeing the redness bloom on his reflection as he looked over his face curiously. He sometimes wondered what Hoseok saw in him, but frankly didn’t care too much about how he looked. If they were happy together, he had no reason to change something that didn’t need to be fixed.

Once he washed up, he checked on Hoseok, smiling as he found the male still fast asleep. Putting on his slippers, Changkyun grabbed his phone and tiptoed into the kitchen.

Usually, they would never spend the morning together. Hoseok worked as a fitness instructor at the nearby gym and worked crazy hours, just because he loved what he did. Changkyun worked part-time as a tutor, while he worked as a cashier in a bookstore. He found jobs hard to commit to, but he liked his 2 jobs. They brought him simple joys, of helping people with schoolwork and bringing someone happiness through reading.

Today was Sunday, and Changkyun was free to do whatever he wanted today. The bookstore was fully staffed and no one wanted to be tutored on the weekend. He wasn’t sure of Hoseok’s schedule, but considering he was passed out, he assumed his boyfriend was off or was doing a night shift.

Since he was in such a good mood, and he would get to spend some time with his boyfriend, he decided to try something he’s never done before to celebrate.

He was going to make breakfast.

He walked over to the fridge and grabbed some ingredients. He placed milk, a carton of eggs, butter, fruit, flour, jam and bread onto the counter. With a hum, he grabbed protein powder and syrup, then stared at his ingredients.

He had watched Hoseok cook breakfast tons of times before to know how to make eggs and home-made pancakes. Taking a deep breath, he cracked some eggs into a bowl and stirred the yolk, placing some milk into the bowl to make the eggs fluffy. (Hoseok loved fluffy eggs.)

Once the yolks were stirred, he placed an empty frying pan on the stove and turned on the flame. While the pan warmed up, he turned on his IPod, soft hip-hop filling the air as he cut some fruits to the beat.

He had read online that you could make protein shake smoothies, wondering if Hoseok would like it. He chopped strawberries, bananas, kiwis, blueberries, some avocado and some peanut butter into the blender with some milk and the powder. He had no idea if this would work, a knot of nervousness filling his stomach, but he clicked blend and turned back to focus on the eggs.

The pan was warm enough. With a hum, he placed the egg yolks onto the pan with some butter, letting them cook as he rinsed out a bowl, getting ready to make pancakes. He wiped at his brow. Cooking was tough.

Hoseok always made it look so effortless, his eyes glittering and his smile bright as he would chat while making all kinds of amazing meals and drinks in the blink of an eye. Changkyun bit his lips. He was never really good at anything, especially when it came to cooking, so Hoseok always had to cook for him. He wanted to do something right, even if it was just making food in the morning.

Nodding in determination, the brunette poured a decent amount of flour into a bowl, then splashed some milk on top. He wasn’t sure if the batter was supposed to look like clay, or soup, so he decided for the soupy approach. Humming as he mixed, he smiled to himself. This was gonna be the best breakfast ever.

Warming up a large pan alongside the eggs, Changkyun took a spatula and poured small scoops of batter onto the pan with a hum. He planned on making small pancakes, to stack them and so they wouldn’t be too large. He flipped the eggs, biting his lip in concentration.

Suddenly, as quick as lightening, everything went downhill..

He flipped the egg and to his horror, they were completely burned on the bottom. Cursing his luck, he tried to save whatever fluffy goodness he could, before pouring more egg yolk into the pan, attempting to start over.

However, as soon as the eggs hit the pan, the blender began to shake. Changyun had forgotten to take out the smoothie. With a grunt, he held down the top while fiddling with the settings, hoping to keep the smoothie inside and turn off the machine.

But fate was unkind, as the speed somehow went up faster, spilling the smoothie all over the floor, the counter, and Changkyun himself. Cursing, he ripped out the cord for the blender, sighing as he felt smoothie in his hair and all over his clothes. What else could possibly go wrong?

He walked over to the pancakes, or they should be called, puddles. He had put too much milk into the batter, making them too watery to rise. He tried to flip them, only for the puddle to just cave into itself and stick to the pan.

Turning off the stove and stepping away, he looked over the mess he created with a frustrated curse. The scent of burned food, with the hint of fruit and peanut butter, filled the air. Changkyun sighed, slowly moving to clean the stove and the sink. He couldn’t even make something as simple as eggs, or a smoothie, or a basic pancake. He really couldn’t do anything right.

“Need some help?”

Nearly jumping out of his skin, Changkyun looked up to see Hoseok leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, a soft smile on his lips. His hair was a messy flop on his head and his eyes were swollen from sleep, but he still made Changkyun’s heart flutter in his chest.

“I-I… um…” Changkyun stuttered, running a hand through his hair before going back to cleaning. “I tried to make you breakfast, but everything is ruined so… we can go out to eat, if you want…”

He braced himself for laughter, or for Hoseok to chide him and leave him to clean. The last thing Changkyun expected was for his boyfriend to cup his cheeks and give him the sweetest of pecks on his lips. He tasted of mint, his lips plush as they moved against Changkyun’s, simple and soft.

Pulling away slightly, he caressed the brunette’s cheeks. “Thank you, for wanting to do this for me. I’ve never had someone make me breakfast before. It makes me feel so special. Thank you, Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun huffed and rolled his eyes, secretly loving the pet name. Wiping off the counter, he hummed. “You didn’t even get to try anything, so you don’t have to- Hey! Don’t eat that!”

He glanced up to find Hoseok dipping his finger into the blender, licking at the leftover smoothie with a smile. “Why? You made it for me. I can have as much of this delicious smoothie as I want.”

Changkyun opened his mouth to retort, only to blink in surprise. Delicious?

He watched as Hoseok poured the smoothie into a cup from the blender, sipping at it with a content smack of his lips. “This is so good! I usually only put berries and milk into my shakes. The peanut butter was a good addition, along with the banana.”

Changkyun blushed at the praise, scraping the pans clean as Hoseok picked at the eggs with a smile. He found a golden piece with a hint of black, chewing on it with a happy smile. “These are so fluffy! My eggs are always flat. What did you put in it?”

“Milk…” Changkyun muttered, sneaking a peek at his boyfriend shyly. He couldn’t tell if his boyfriend was messing with him, or if he was genuine about the food.

Hoseok nodded as he picked the smoothie from Changkyun’s hair, then wiped at the younger’s stained clothing with a wet rag. “You’re a really good chef. Even when you make messes, you make the most beautiful messes.”

Changkyun blushed and rolled his eyes, his trademark habit. “That sounds dirty, coming from an old man like you.”

“Old?” Hoseok whispered, then laughed as he massaged the brunette’s tummy with his fingertips, kissing the younger’s face tenderly. “You love this sexy, old man.”

“Maybe. Depends on the day.” Changkyun scrubbed at the pans, trying to ignore the flush on his neck and the gentle touches on his skin.

“It’s Sunday and I have the day off.” Hoseok placed his large hands over his lover’s, stopping Changkyun’s movements as he smiled. “Since we’re both off, I’ll help you make breakfast. Then we can cuddle and have a pillow fight in the living room.”

“Fluffy and violent, huh?” Chankgyun raised an eyebrow.

“Just the way you like it.” Hoseok grinned, showing off his gummy smile and the charming curves of his eyes.

Changkyun couldn’t resist. “Fine, but we’re watching all of the Pokemon movies and I get to tackle you first in the pillow fight.”

“Deal. I’m already gonna win.” Hoseok laughed as Changkyun headbutted his chest, the older male hugging his boyfriend close and kissing him lovingly.

It’s true that Changkyun was different than his boyfriend. But Hoseok made up for what he couldn’t do and vice versa.

Days like these, when they cooked, threw food and pillows at each other and shared quiet kisses on the couch, are when they loved each other the most. When they were together, hand in hand, laughing and playing the day away. It was truly a perfect day.

Maybe they should take Sundays off more often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Feel free to check out my tumblr @monstabaebae


End file.
